Your Star
by emeralddusk
Summary: Tori and the gang's lives and relationships are changed forever when their newfound careers threaten to tear them apart.
1. Your Star 1

Victorious

Your Star

**Part Two: The Beginning**

It was just an ordinary day, this day was so f***ing ordinary that nobody could cherish how ordinary it was. Nobody noticed the spunky ditsyness of Cat, or the usual awesomeness of Beck's hair, or how ordinarily chill Andre was, or the accustom possessiveness of Jade, or the usual stupidity of Tori's jokes, or the lovable awkwardness of Robbie. Trina was there too, and whatever it is about her, was totally normal. They would soon learn that they should have appreciated this f***ing normalness, for soon their lives would become highly unnormal.

Tori was walking down the halls when she came up to her friends, and she began talking to them. "Okay guys, what's up?" She asked, her tone almost drunk.

"Not much, you?" Asked Robbie.

"Nothing, but the sky, ha ha!" She laughed loudly.

"Uh, oh." Said everybody.

"Shut up you bitch, you are not funny!" Yelled Jade.

"Hu!" Gasped Tori.

"Ha, don't be that way Jade." Said Beck.

"Shut up, I own you!" Yelled Jade.

"And I'm okay with that, I could be owned by Cat or Tori, that would suck." Said Beck.

"But you're not." Said Cat.

"I love it." Said Beck.

Robbie then walked in. "Ha, I posted a dating video on my My Space page, but nobody's responded to it, what the hell is going on?"

"You're too awkward to be liked." Said Andre.

"And who goes on My Space, that thing is dead." Said Mark Zuckerberg.

"Why do you want a date, they'll just end up braking up with you anyway." Said Trina.

"Ya, but I want the experience of it!" Yelled Robbie. "I like it!"

"Please continue." Said Cat. "I want to know why."

"I don't know, if I have experience people will like me." Said Robbie. "I have no ideas!"

"Please, use it." Said Cat, amorously.

"Well, I'm glad I don't have to date, because I have Andre." Said Trina.

"Yep." Said Andre.

"And I have Jade." Said Beck.

"Ha, if that wasn't going on, you and Jade would have to date, and make out, good thing that's not the case, cause that would never, and could never happen!" Yelled Trina.

"Ya, I wouldn't make out with Jade, she is a pig, I'd rather make out with a pig, ha!" Yelled Tori.

"You are being a bitch now, I will show you!" Yelled Jade. She then beat the crap out of Tori, she fell against a locker.

"Ah f***, what the hell!" Yelled Tori.

"Wow, I didn't know you were such a wimp, we are over!" Yelled Andre.

"Oh well, at least they **were** a couple, take note of that!" Yelled Robbie.

"Robbie, will you be a couple with me?" Asked Cat.

"Yes, okay!" Yelled Robbie.

"Gross." Said Beck.

Mr. Sickowitz then walked up. "Ha,you all got acting careers, everybody at the school did." He said.

"Ya!" Yelled the group.

"What did I get?" Asked Robbie.

"You're going to be Mark Wahlberg's son in the sequel to "The Departed." Said Mr. Sickowitz.

"Ah s***!" Yelled Robbie.

"Are you serious?" Asked Tori.

"Yep, and we're all going to have to mave away from our friends, and it's going to be hard to keep them, by." Said Sickowitz as he walked away, sadly.

"Ah, I can't compare to Marky Mark, I need some practice." Said Robbie.

"I'll help you, come on." Said Cat as they left.

"Wow, I can't believe we're never going to see each other again, I'm gonna miss you guys, there's so much we didn't do." Said Tori.

"I'll say, Jade, come with me." Said Beck.

"Okay." Said Jade as she left, still looking at Tori.

Robbie and Cat were practicing their acting, Cat was wearing clothes for an eight year old, and Robbie was dressed as a business man. "Daddy, I met the strangest man today, he offered me a ride in his van, there were a lot of other little girls in it, but you told me never to partake in those offers." Said Cat in a childish voice.

"What, why would I say that, group car pooling saves gas, next time I say go for it!" Yelled Robbie.

"Why daddy, you always know just what to do, I love you." Said Cat.

There was a pause. "I love you too." Said Robbie. The two kissed. Mark walked in wearing a wig. "Hu, dear!" He yelled, as a woman.

"Wife, uh, this isn't what it looks like." Said Robbie.

"Ya it is." Said Cat.

Robbie hit her and she fell on the floor.

About an hour later, Jade and Tori were in their underwear, in a bathroom stall, making out. "Hu,oh." Said Tori.

"See, now that's done, we can leave happy." Said Jade.

"We don't have to, Jade, I won't go to play in "White Chicks 2," I'll go with you where you'll replace Susan Lucci in "The Young and the Restless." Said Tori.

"Why?" Asked Jade.

"Cause I love you, we can move to Mississippi to get married, what do you say?" Asked Tori.

"Okay, let's do it!" Yelled Jade.

An alarm went off. "What is that!" Yelled Tori.

"Alarm, ah ah!" Yelled Jade.

"Couldn't be that bad." Said Tori.

"Code red!" Yelled the alarm.

"Ah!" Yelled the two. Too loud a yell to hear it was a drill.

Halls away, the rest were in the class, worried.

"Ah, we're all gonna die!" Yelled Robbie.

"Shut up you freak, it's a drill!" Yelled Andre. "They said so."

"No, do you know what code red it, there's a killer here!" Yelled Robbie.

"Ah!" Yelled Andre.

Cat and Beck were together, Cat worried, Beck, casual. "Beck, are we gonna die!" She yelled.

"Hope not, I'm gonna be on T.V!" Yelled Beck. He saw she was nervous, so he pulled her close to him.

The killer was Syngin, carrying a butter knife, Trina made quick work of him.

Later that day, Beck was standing by his locker reading a paper. "Damn, I can't read."

Tori walked up to him. "Beck, I came to say good-bye, forever." She said.

"See ya." Said Beck.

Jade ran up. "Beck, you know how we had sex today, ya, I'm pregnant." Said Jade.

"Wanna get married?" Asked Beck.

"Yes!" Yelled Jade.

"Alright!" Yelled Beck.

"Ah, hu!" Cried Tori as she ran off in tears.

To be continued, by you. Please keep sending in material in reviews.

Citations go to: professor lazyass, LizGilliesFan , Marie S Zachary, Boris Yeltsin, gleefulhorsey, Tawny-Fern, SeddieShortBus, missamerika91, and SQTgirl.


	2. Your Star 2

Victorious

Your Star

**Part Three: Rough Patch**

It had been one month since Tori ran off from her life at Hollywood Arts, and since Jade told Beck she was pregnant and asked him to marry her. A lot of things had happened since then, Jade began her career on "The Young and the Restless," and Tori had starred in "White Chicks 2," which got her a nomination for Best Actress, but she lost, which hurt her acting career a bit. By now Beck was about to leave for his big movie, but he was not leaving alone, and Trina, who cares.

Jade had just gotten home from her frantic day, she was living in a large apartment with Beck, they had since dropped out of school to live their dreams, and it went well, they were living the dream. Everyday Beck woke up at dawn to a hot breakfast that Jade had gotten up an hour earlier to prepare, they would eat it and enjoy the other's company. Then they would leave to do rehersals and filmings, and live a life of fame and fortune. Jade would get home, make dinner, discuss her day with Beck, listen to his, they would fall into each other's arms on the couch, and make love. It had been a great month of marriage, and it seemed like that, until today. Jade sat on the couch, looked annoyed and discusted, and turned on the huge T.V. She saw a commercial for "White Chicks 2," starring Tori Vega. "Uh, f***in' movie, piece of garbage." She remarked.

Beck walked in, undid his tie, and took his coat off. "Ah f***, ha Jade." He said dully.

"Oh shut up Beck, you don't love me, I love you, but you don't love me, do you?" She asked.

"Uuh." Started Beck.

"I'm not good enough for you, is that it?" She asked.

"I love you, I'll love you until the day I die, even if you weren't having my baby." Said Beck.

"No you don't." Said Jade.

"Is dinner ready, I am f***ing starving!" He yelled.

"There's a roast in the oven." Said Jade.

"Great." Said Beck as he sat down, ate a food bar, and smoke a cigar.

"They're advertising for that damn "White Chicks" movie, you know, the one with, Tori, remember when we saw that?" She asked.

"Yay! That was...awesomely weird." Said Beck.

"I hate my marriage, my life has been stolen from me, how did this happen?" She asked.

"I hate it too, and it's all because we had to have sex, that's why!" Yelled Beck.

"It was your idea!" Yelled Jade.

"Oh." Said Beck as he unzipped his pants and fell asleep. "Sngu!" He snored.

"Ah ha ha!" Cried Jade.

At the local swing joint, Tori was drinking some beer, and there was glitter on her clothes. "Uh, ah s***." She said as she began to dance on the pole.

"Ya!" Cheered the idiot men and their wives as they watched her. A man dressed like a pimp started throwing twenties all over the place.

"Man, if I never made that movie, I wouldn't be getting by as a damn stripper, I get glitter, everywhere, I get raped, like every night, and someone needs to do something about the lady's room here." She said to herself.

"Alright, intermission, the whores will return." Assured the owner of the place.

Robbie and Cat were sitting at a table, going over his lines. "Okay, I leave in two days to meet Marky Mark, so I have to be perfect." Said Robbie.

"You will be, whatever you do is perfect." Said Cat.

"I know, are you sure you want to go with me?" Asked Robbie.

"Ya, I love being with you, and besides, we're the last ones at Hollywood Arts, I don't want to be a loser." Said Cat.

"You're the loser?" Asked Tori as she walked over.

"Ha Tori, you're doing a great job." Said Robbie.

"I hate this job." Said Tori.

"Ya I can tell." Said Robbie.

"So, how do you think Jade and Beck are doing?" She asked.

"Beats me, they gave us their number, but it wasn't real, why would they do that?" Asked Cat.

"I don't know, oh, I'm on, see you guys at the end of the show." Said Tori.

"By." They said. They got up and left.

At the school the next day, Robbie was with Cat, watching some stupid guys shooting baskets. Some guy dunked the ball. "Oh ya, to put it away!" He yelled.

Tori walked in. "Uh, dammit, ha guys." She said.

"Tori, you look aweful." Said Cat.

"I look how I always do." Said Tori.

"Ya I know." Said Cat.

Andre then walked up. "Ha guys, I got turned down by another T.V show, this one didn't want me because I refused to show up on a timed schedule, pricks." Said Andre.

"Moron." Said Robbie.

"Shut up!" Yelled Andre. "Ha Tori, what's up?"

"I can't even say it." Said Tori. "I am so depressed, I haven't been happy since I made out with Jade." Said Tori.

"Ya, you told us." Said Andre.

"I honestly don't believe in that." Said Robbie.

"It happened!" Yelled Tori. "Uh, my career is in the toilet, now I have nowhere to go, even Trina has a house to live in." Said Tori.

Trina walked up. She was dressed like a movie star, cause f***, she was one! "Guys, you know how I killed Sinjin, well he recovered, he's alive." She said.

"Damn." Said Cat.

Sinjin was walking down the hall, now with a chainsaw. "Ah, ah, la la, how I hate this, ha." He said as he walked by.

"What a freak." Said Trina as she put her sunglasses down. "By losers."

"See ya." Said the rest.

"Ha Tori, if you want, we could get back together." Said Andre.

"I don't know about this, you broke up with me, how do I know you won't again?" Asked Tori.

"You don't." Said Andre.

"Eh, give me something to do, okay." Said Tori.

"Yes!" Yelled Andre.

"Ha, I'm leaving tomorrow to be in "The Departed 2." Said Robbie.

"Woo hoo!" Yelled Tori.

"Ya, see you guys." Said Cat as she walked off. Robbie ran off a minute later.

Back at the apartment, Jade was sitting on the bed, rubbing a wallet sized picture of Tori. "Ah, I miss you." She said to it.

"Ha Jade!" Yelled Beck. She put the picture in her jeans. "Ha, I was thinking, you should, I don't know, do some doctor things with the baby, I want it to be healthy." Said Beck.

"Ya Beck, I have an appointment I go in tomorrow." Said Jade.

"Great, so how was your day?" Asked Beck.

"It sucked." Said Jade.

"That makes one of us, I played a prostitute today, I love my show!" Yelled Beck. "Well by."

"Will you be home tonight?" Asked Jade.

"Who knows." Said Beck.

Jade pulled the picture back out. "Ha!"

At Andre's crappy house, he and Tori were sitting on his crappy couch, watching VH1. Tori looked disgusted. "I love you." Said Andre.

"That makes one of us." Said Tori sourly.

The next day, Robbie and Cat were on their way to Las Angelas, Robbie was driving. "I can't believe I'm going to meet Mark Wahlberg, you know this never would have happened if, hu, I guess there was no cause for it." Said Robbie.

"Doesn't matter what caused it, just as long as we're together." Said Cat.

"Ya, I lo, ha, what the hell!" Yelled Robbie. It was Sinjin, and he was driving all crazy, across all four lanes of the road.

"Ah!" Yelled Sinjin, with his eyes closed.

"Ah!" Yelled Robbie as he swerved to miss him, but he contacted the side of the car. "Whoa!" Yelled Robbie. He got out of the flaming car and dusted himself off. "Hu, ah." There was a pause. "Cat, Cat!" He yelled as he tried to get her out of the car. Sinjin was already dead. "Ah, ambelance!" He yelled.

Beck was on the phone. "Ya, thanks." He hung up the phone. "Idiot."

Jade came back. "Beck, I got my tests back, it says the baby is not yours." Said Jade. Beck stared at her.

At the hospital, Robbie was standing by Cat's bed, waiting for her to wake up. "Is she okay dock?" He asked.

"I don't know." Said the doctor.

She woke up. "Ah, uh."

"Cat, speak to me!" Yelled Robbie.

"Ah, ah!" Cried Cat.

"She's like a baby, what did you do!" Yelled Robbie he hit the doctor.

"It wasn't me it was the car, bitch." Said the doctor as he walked off.

At the school, Robbie was talking to them. "So she's like one year old."

"So you're going to miss your movie?" Asked Tori.

"Oh hell no." Said Robbie.

Beck walked in. "Okay, me and Jade are getting divorced, cause that is not my baby!" Yelled Beck.

"Ha, you gave me the wrong number." Said Robbie.

"Shut up!" Yelled Beck.

"Guys, I have nowhere to go." Said Jade.

"Ya, you can come with me." Said Tori.

"Yes!" Yelled Jade. They kissed.

"Ah damn!" Yelled Andre.

"Don't be so happy, I'm suing you for wedlock, and telling the whole world that you're gay, to ruin your careers, ha ha!" Yelled Beck.

"Oh no." Said Tori.

To be continued, by you. Please send in more material to be put in, or this story will not be concluded.

Citations go to: SeddieShortBus, professor lazyass, SQTgirl, LizGilliesFan, and Boris Yeltsin.


	3. Your Star 3

Victorious

Your Star

**Part Four: Diamond**

It had only been two days since Beck had dumped Jade and Tori found her on her doorstep and took her in. Now things were going in the wrong direction, for now Tori and Jade had to worry about Beck's lawsuit, the tarnishment of thier careers, and less presently Jade's baby, which they only know to be not Beck's, and Robbie was now in deep water with his movie, due to Cat's condition, and as for Trina, still who cares?

Tori was up in her small apartment, moving in Jade's things. "Kay, there's the couch, there's the bathroom, and our bedroom is through that door." Said Tori.

"That was aweful drastic, thinking after all this I'd be okay to share a room with you." Said Jade.

"It was." Said Tori.

"Well, it was correct, I've missed you so much." Said Jade as she kissed Tori.

"Ah, we have so much to do, we have to, get ready for the case with Beck, I don't have money for a lawyer." Said Tori.

"I can, I make plenty from that show." Said Jade.

"Not for long, if Beck reveals that you're gay your career could be ruined in a second." Stated Tori.

"Oh ya, uh, what do we do about Beck, we can't stop him from telling our secret, eh, we'll just take it as it comes." Said Jade as she sat down. "Why does this have to be so hard?"

"Don't think about that now, all that matters is that court case, now, do you know anybody who could cut a deal with a lawyer?" Asked Tori.

"No, we'll have to use a state lawyer, oh, my mom was a lawyer, one of the best, if she was still here she could take our case, but she left, when I was five years old, so that's no good." Said Jade.

"Well, how bad could things be, I mean, we're strapped for money, on the verge of losing all that we have, have a child coming to care for, possibly about to lose our careers, how much worse could it get?" Asked Tori.

"Oh." Moaned Jade.

The next day, Robbie had just arrived in Las Angelas, and was talking to a man. "Uh, excuse me, I'm here to start work on "The Departed 2." Said Robbie. "Can you tell me where the director is?"

"You're looking at him." Said the guard as he turned around.

"Martin, it's so good to meet you." Said Robbie.

"Good to see you too Martin." Said Martin.

"No, my name's Robbie." Said Robbie.

"I don't try to learn my actor's names, now here are your lines, please learn them, Marky Mark goes nuts if anybody messes up in filming." Said Martin.

"Okay, I will Martin." Said Robbie.

"Call me Mr. Scorsese." Said Martin. "God, I hate that name." He walked away.

"Oh, kay." Said Robbie.

Marky Mark then walked up. "Ha, wus up bitch?"

"Hi, I'm Robbie Shapiro, I'm playing your son in the movie, ha, do you know where I can leave my, uh, daughter?" Asked Robbie as he pulled Cat in.

"Hi, nice to meet you, look forward to playing your father, ya, she can stay in my trailer." Said Mark.

"Thanks, I know it's odd, her, being my daughter." Said Robbie.

"Ha, I understand, I got a son who's older than me, now let's get to make up, and we can start shooting three hours later, don't mess up!" Yelled Mark.

"Okay." Said Robbie.

"No, it's not." Said Mark as he walked off.

"Ah, now Cat, you're going to be in Mark's trailer for the next, I don't know how long, so just stay still, don't mess anything up." Said Robbie.

"Ah, oh." Said Cat.

"Ya." Said Robbie as he threw her in the trailer and locked the door.

At the recording of whatever the hell it is Trina does, Andre walked in. "Uh, ha Trina." He said.

"Ya whatever." Said Trina.

"Uh, ya, since things didn't work out with Tori, maybe we could, I don't know, get together." Said Andre.

"Uh ya, why don't you get together, me some lunch, and, maybe do some errands, I'll pay you less than minimum wage." Said Trina.

"Okay, as long as I can be with you." Said Andre.

"No." Said Trina.

"Bu..." Started Andre.

"Oh Tarrence, ha!" Yelled Trina happily as she walked off.

"Oh man." Said Andre.

At the apartment, Tori had just walked in. "Ha Jade, I was just thinking." She said.

Jade then walked in. "Ha Tori, what's up?" She asked.

"Jade, I was doing some thinking, and, we shouldn't be together anymore." Said Tori.

"What, why?" Asked Jade.

"If Beck tells them we're gay, but we're not together than he has no proof, it's better for your career, you can ask for him back, and you won't have to worry about that trial, it's what you should do." Said Tori.

"But, I don't care, about money, or my career, or Beck, all I want is to be with you." Said Jade.

"Jade, all I want is what's best for you, and your baby, we just weren't meant to be together, go, beg him to come back." Said Tori.

"Okay, I will, but some day, maybe, when this is all over, we can be together." Said Jade.

"Sounds good, but, for now go, good-bye Jade." Said Tori.

"By." Said Jade as she kissed and hugged Tori. She walked out the door.

At the studio, Robbie was about to put on his first scene, when he got a call. "Hello!" He answered frantically.

"Hi Robbie, it's the doctor." Said the doctor.

"Doc, what news do you have, will Cat ever be the same again?" Asked Robbie.

"Ya, but not for three months, stay cool." Said the doctor. His phone went dead.

"Ah s***!" Yelled Robbie.

"Alright you mothers, let's shoot this, in 3,2,1!" Yelled the camera man.

"Dad, you can't fight this senator alone, you need the rest of the police force, all of them, Costigan, Elerby, and the rest of the dead ones." Said Robbie.

"Uh, but I, uh, I have to, get, uh, drug, trans, hu, oh!" Yelled Mark.

"He, hates when people mess up?" Asked Robbie.

"He's insane." Said Martin.

"What did he say?" Asked Mark.

"He said you're insane!" Yelled Robbie.

"Oh." Said Mark.

A cop then walked up. "Ha you, your daughter just got out, you want me to get her?" Asked the cop.

"Yes, please." Said Robbie.

"Fine!" Yelled the cop as he stormed off.

At Beck's house, Jade was at his door, looking nervous, she knocked. He opened the door. "I was expecting you." Said Beck.

"Beck, I've left Tori, I want you to take me back, I promise, I'll be the best wife I can, I'll cook all your meals, mend all your wounds, make so much you'll never have to work a day in your life, please Beck, for me, for my baby, please." Said Jade.

"Let me think about it no." Said Beck.

"Ah, you ass." Said Jade.

"But, I do have have a proposition for you, if you win the court trial, I won't tell anyone that you're gay, but if I win, then I will." Said Beck.

"What, why would you do that?" Asked Jade.

"Don't ask, if you win, you can be with Tori, if not, it's her or your career, but no, I won't take you back." Said Beck.

"Oh, damn you, I hate you, well by." Said Jade as she left.

"Freak." Said Beck.

A few days later at Hollywood Arts, Robbie and Cat were standing in the hall. "Ah, ah." Said Cat.

"There there." Said Robbie.

"Ha Robbie, how's it going raising Cat?" Asked Tori.

"Alright, how's it going being gay?" Asked Robbie.

"Great, just great." Said Tori.

"Give me some details!" Yelled Robbie. "I'm sorry, I just miss sex so much, not that I ever had any." Said Robbie.

Trina then walked in, followed by Andre, who was in over his head, carrying her crap. "Guys, I was doing some research, you know how Sinjin came back to life, well I read about people like him, they can die, and come back once, and they can't come back agian." Said Trina.

"Well that's good, he died again." Said Tori.

"I killed him." Said Robbie.

"Well it gets worse, it is possible for him to take over a weak person's body, you know, like a baby, or an old crippled guy, or somebody who was in a tsunami, he could come back in their body." Said Trina.

"Oh no, what if he come..." Started Tori.

"In Jade!" Yelled Robbie.

"We'll just have to wait and see, if he does, I will personally kill her." Said Trina.

"You're so noble." Said Andre.

"Shut up!" Yelled Trina.

Jade then walked in. "Alright, we have to focus on this trial, cause if we win Tori and me can be together, but first, Tori, I got a sanogram, and the weirdest things are going on with the baby, unusual movements, fast development, they don't know what's going on." Said Jade.

"Oh no!" Yelled Trina.

"What!" Yelled Robbie.

"Your baby, might be Sinjin, come back to life, as your baby!" Yelled Trina.

"Oh no." Said Jade.

"What do we do, are you sure?" Asked Tori.

"No, we'll have to wait and see, but it is definately a possiblily. Sorry Jade, see ya." Said Trina as she walked off.

"Oh no." Said Tori and Robbie.

"I don't like her." Said Jade.

"Me to." Said Andre.

"Shut up!" Yelled the group.

To be continued, by you. If material is not sent in, this story cannot be concluded. Send in what you think should happen, with the trial, the baby, Robbie's movie, Cat, and everything else. Your ideas **will** be used.

Citations go to: LizGilliesFan, and Boris Yeltsin.


	4. Your Star 4

Victorious

Your Star

**Part Five: Three Days**

_It had been two months since Jade found out her baby might be Sinjin, and now it was time for the trial, that would determine whether she would be able to stay with Tori or not. Also, Andre was still attempting to be with Trina, and Robbie's movie was coming nicely, but was difficult with Cat's condition, which was assumed to be over soon._

Tori and Jade had just arrived in the court house, and they looked nervous. "I can't beleive it's finally here, this, right here, determines whether or not we can be together, it's all come down to this." Said Tori.

"Don't be so nervous, Beck's not the most intelligent person, how can he put together a decent accusation?" Asked Jade.

"I don't know, it seems lately everything is going wrong for us, maybe this is the end of all this." Suggested Tori.

Beck walked in, and was carrying three breifcases. "Ha bitches." He said.

"Oh my god, three breifcases, we'll never beat him with what he has planned." Said Jade.

"Wait." Said Tori.

Beck opened his breifcase, and pulled out several combs, the others had hair spray and gel. "Ha, you're right." Said Jade.

"All rise." Said the judge. They all rose. "Alright sit down." They all sat. "Okay, this court will now come to session, Beck Oliver versus Jade West, now, who wants to go first?"

"Not me." Said Beck.

"Beck, you're up." Said the judge.

"Okay, what can I say, about Jade, I really don't know, uh..." Started Beck.

"This is going to be a long trial." Said Tori.

At the studio where Trina shoots her show, Andre was following her and reading her to do list. "And after the shoot you have to have lunch with the producer, then you have a wardrobe fitting, and..." Started Andre.

"Are you still here?" She asked angrily. "Why aren't you getting me my protein shake?"

"Did you want me to get you a protein shake?" Asked Andre.

"Get me my damn protein shake!" Yelled Trina.

"Okay." Said Andre as he ran off.

Trina's phone rang. "Hello, no, no, I will not reschedule the wardrobe fitting to three o'clock, I was not ever aware there was one today, no, you listen to me, you work by my schedule, or you do not work at all! Okay, by!" Yelled Trina as she hung up.

Andre walked up. "Ha, you don't have to yell at your agent like that." Said Andre.

"Yes I do, nobody knows how to do anything right, so I have to tell them how to do it, and I get frustrated when they still do it wrong, I am sick of people!" Yelled Trina.

"You know, I used to like you, now I don't anymore, I quit!" Yelled Andre.

"You can't quit." Said Trina.

"You're right, I need the money, not that you ever pay me, but I will teach you a lesson!" Yelled Andre.

"Ass." Said Trina.

At the studio where Robbie was shooting his movie, he was on the phone with his doctor. "Doc, are you sure, it'll only be two more weeks?" Asked Robbie.

"Pretty sure, normally I don't even do these tests, but this one interested me, and that's what the results said." Said the doctor.

"Great, thanks doc." Said Robbie.

"Oh one more thing, in these last two weeks, you have to dress her and treat her like a baby, if not the condition could get worse, and she'll be like this forever." Said the doctor.

"Oh this is horrible!" Yelled Robbie.

"I know, by." Said the doctor as he hung up.

"Ah, ah!" Yelled Robbie.

"And I thought I was crazy." Said Mark.

At the court case, about three hours later, Beck had just finished with his opening statement, and now it was time for Jade to take the stand. "Okay, Jade..." Started Beck's lawyer, his dad. "My client has stated, well he hasen't stated much, but he said, you said, uh..." Started Beck's dad.

"That is not my baby." Said Beck as he stood up.

"That's all I had." Said Beck's dad.

"I can't beleive we worked so hard on this." Said Tori.

"Did you have a question?" Asked Jade.

"No!" Yelled Beck's dad.

The next day, Trina was texting somebody as she tucked one side of her jeans. Andre walked up. "Ha Trina." He said.

"What do you want, I'm sick of you being around me, where is my protein shake?" Asked Trina.

"No, forget about your protein shake, I am not waiting on you anymore, you act like such a baby, so I'm gonna treat you like one." Said Andre.

"I didn't understand much of what you just said, but if you don't get me that protein shake soon, I will throw you through a window!" Yelled Trina.

"You baby, what, are you getting upset?" He taunted. Trina threw him through a window.

At the studio where Robbie's movie was, very slowly, being made, Robbie had just finished a scene, one of the three scenes that had been finished in the past two months of filming, and went into Mark's trailer. "Ha Cat, how are you doing, hu, hu?" He asked in a baby voice.

Cat was sitting in the trailer, dressed in a dress for a baby and a blue bonet. She just sat there and stared at him. "The doctor says you'll be back to normal in thirteen days, ah, they grow up so fast, ha ha." He laughed.

"Wa!" She cried.

"What, shh, you're just cranky." Said Robbie.

"Ya, babies are the best judges or character." Said Mark as he crushed a beer can on his head. "That's it."

It was late that day, about seven, and the trial was about to wrap up for the day, with the assurance that the verdict would be out by tomorrow. "Uh, Mr. Oliver, do you have any closing remarks for today?" Asked the judge.

"Yes, I..." Started Beck.

"Give it up son we're done for." Said Beck's dad.

"Shut up dad, well, this case may seem, you know, that I haven't prepared much for this..." Started Beck.

"Or at all!" Yelled Jade.

"Shut up Jade!" Yelled Beck.

"Hu!" Gasped Tori. Everybody stared at her. "Nobody, okay." She said as she sat.

"But, I do have some incriminating facts that may convince you that they are guilty." Said Beck.

"You can't base a conviction on facts, what are you thinking!" Yelled Beck's dad.

"Are you sure you're a lawyer." Asked the judge.

"I'm not even sure he's my son." Said Beck's dad.

"That is not his baby." Joked Tori.

"Shut up Tor..." Started Beck.

"Ha ha, that's not funny." Said Beck's dad.

"Jade West and Tori, Tori, have been accused of harnessing funds for Jewish organizations, and torturing Jewish in their basement, anyway, they, are anti semites, and they take action!" Yelled Beck.

"Hu!" Gasped the crowd.

"What, that's not even..." Started Tori.

"Ah!" Growled Beck's dad.

"Oh damn." Said Jade.

That night at their apartment, they were talking to the others. "So he convinced all of them that we're Nazis, the court room hates us, what do we do?" Asked Tori sadly.

"Ha, who could take Beck seriously, he's the dumbest person we've ever met, you'll be fine." Said Robbie.

"Are you sure?" Asked Jade.

"No, he's an idiot, he only says stuff to make you happy, he has no idea what he's saying!" Yelled Trina.

"You don't have to yell, ah..." Started Andre. Trina lifter her fist. "Sorry."

"Ah, all he said was that we were Nazis, what's the worst that could come of it?" Asked Jade.

"Ha, I still have to take care of Cat, where's my sympathy?" Asked Robbie.

"Shut up Robbie!" Yelled Jade.

"Okay, who wants to mess around, I haven't had sex in like two months." Said Robbie.

"Ya, I will, I'm sick on Andre, I'll settle for anyone." Said Trina.

"Yes!" Yelled Robbie as he and Trina started to kiss and fell on the couch.

"There's our cue." Said Tori. They all left.

The next day they walked into the court, and th people began to yell. "Nazis!" Yelled the crowd.

"Damn Beck." Said Tori.

"Wish he never got me pregnant." Said Jade.

"He didn't get you pregnant! Don't you remember!" Yelled Tori.

"Do not yell at me, this is stressful enough already." Said Jade.

"Alright, let's get this damn court trial over with." Said the judge. "Now, you each have one chance to give a closing statement, and then the jury will make their decision, are you ready?" He asked.

"Ya!" Yelled Tori.

"Nazi!" Yelled Beck.

"Shut up!" Yelled Beck's dad.

After giving their closing statements the jury was ready to make their verdict. They were out for six hours, then they came back. "Okay, we have our verdict." Said one of the jurers.

"About f***ing time!" Yelled Jade.

"Jade!" Yelled Tori.

"Okay, we the jury, find the defendant Jade West..." Started the foreman.

"Wait!" Yelled Robbie as he burst in the door.

"Robbie!" Yelled Beck.

"Does anybody know where I can find a cheap child care center, cause Icannot take twelve more days of this." He said.

"Really, we were about to hear the verdict." Said the judge.

"Oh, sorry, I'll just sit here, I have to hear this." Said the Robbie as he sat down.

"Who could miss this?" Asked the judge.

"I have got to go to the bathroom." Sadi Beck's dad as he left.

"Okay there's one, but he's a moron." Said the judge. "Now, please read the verdict Mr. Forema..." Started the judge.

Trina then stormed in. "Okay, I wish to convict Andre, of being a big annoying d***, please arrest him and get him out of my life, please!" Yelled Trina.

"You're not the boss of me, I can convict whoever I want!" Yelled the judge. "Now just sit and hear the verdict!"

"Okay." Said Trina as she sat down.

"Mm, now then, we find the defendant..." Started the foreman.

Andre then walked in. "Ha, I knew I could find you, if I followed my heart." Said Andre.

"Andre!" Yelled Trina.

"You were right, he is a d***." Said the judge.

"Ha, are you reading the verdict?" Asked Andre.

"Ya." Said the foreman.

"Great, I can't wait." Said Andre.

"No, you have to wait in the hall!" Yelled the judge.

"Ah man." Said Andre.

"Okay, now can we get to it?" Asked the judge.

"Yes!" Yelled Robbie.

"Alright, go ahead Mr. Foreman." Said the judge.

"Okay, we of the jury..." Started the foreman. Tori, Jade and Beck were all in boxes, like the Academy Awards, and they all looked nervous. "We find the defendant, Jade West, you know..." He started.

"Read the damn verdict!" Yelled Beck, still in the box.

"Well, we find Jade West, not guilty." Said the foreman.

"Ya!" Yelled the two.

"No!" Yelled Beck.

"Ah well." Said his dad.

"We did it, we can be together." Said Tori.

"Yes!" Yelled Jade. They all ran off.

"This isn't over yet." Said Beck.

That night, Tori and Jade were sleeping, and Beck walked into their apartment, with an ax. He raised it above his head to attack Jade, when suddenly his arm was pulled back. "Hu, ah!" Jade's stomach twitched slightly, in the womb area. "Ah, ha!" Yelled Beck. The ax was pulled back and stabbed into his chest. "Ah cheese balls." He said as he dropped dead.

"What was that?" Asked Jade as she woke up. "Ah." She went back to sleep.

To be continued, by you. There are only four more chapters left, so send in your material to finish it, all your material sent in **will **be used.

Citations go to: Boris Yeltsin and SeddieShortBus.


	5. Your Star 5

Victorious

Your Star

**Part Six: The Last Miles**

_It had only been five hours since Beck had come into Tori and Jade's apartment to kill them and ended up killing himself. Now Tori and Jade were working out all the details that came with his death in their room, which was definately complicating things for them, again._

There were inspectors in their bedroom, taking pictures of Beck's dead body, and drawing a chalk line around him. Tori and Jade were watching. "We are going to be able to erase that aren't we?" Asked Tori.

"No." Said the cop.

"Of course." Said Tori.

"How did he die?" Asked Jade.

"Uh, he took the ax and stabbed it into his chest, that's how he died." Said the cop.

"Ha, we're not gonna have to do any paper on this are we?" Asked Tori.

"No, unless you killed him then you don't have to do anything." Said the cop.

"Good, I don't think we killed him, but I don't know I wasn't up all night." Said Tori.

"Thanks for that Tor." Said Jade.

Andre, Robbie and Trina then walked in. "Ha, we heard Beck was dead, where is he?" Asked Andre.

"Right there." Said Jade as she signaled by kicking his head.

"Whoa, he looks so peaceful!" Exclaimed Robbie.

"How did he die?" Asked Trina.

"He stabbed himself with an ax." Said Tori.

"Ah. So, we won't have to worry about him anymore." Said Trina.

"Nope, and we won't have to worry about the secret getting out." Said Tori.

"Oh, that got out last night." Said the cop.

"What?" Asked Tori loudly.

"But who could ha..." Started Jade. They both looked at Robbie.

"What, was that supposed to be a secret?" He asked.

"Uh, duh!" Yelled Andre.

"We're talking about the gay thing aren't we?" Asked Trina.

"Yes, oh, our careers will be ruined, what do we do?" Said Jade.

"Ha, who said gayness ruins somebody's career, if anything it makes it better." Said the cop.

"Ya right, how could it?" Asked Tori.

"It just does." Said the cop.

"Ya right." Said Tori sadly.

At Robbie's studio, paparazzi were swarming the group, taking pictures, asking questions, and writing articles on the hottest new couple in Hollywood. "Tori, when did you first meet Jade?" Asked one of the men.

"I don't remember." Said Tori.

"Ha, ya!" Yelled the crowd as they flashed pictures.

"Wow, that cop was right, this did make us famous, letting out our secret is the best thing that ever happened to us." Said Jade.

"I guess we were just worried for nothing." Said Tori.

"Ya, guess so." Said Jade as she kissed Tori. The crowd cheered and took pictures.

Robbie walked up. "Ha lesbos, I just got a call from the doctor, he says he wants me to bring Cat in tomorrow, he says he has a surgery that might bring her back to normal, I can't wait!" Yelled Robbie.

"That's great." Said Jade.

"Ya Robbie, after all this, I bet you can't wait to be with her." Said Andre.

"Ya, congrats Robbie." Said Trina, unenthused.

"I hope it goes well, we gotta go." Said Tori as she and Jade walked off.

"I have to get to the studio, Mark hates when people are late, even though he shows up three hours late, every day!" Growled Robbie. "Alright, see ya." He said as he left.

"Wow, looks like things are finally going back to normal, Tori can be with Jade, and Robbie can be with Cat." Said Trina.

"Ya, guess good things happen to people, if they want it enough." Said Andre.

"I wish that were true, I've worked hard for everything I got, and I've never had anyone like Robbie, who would do anything to be with me, or anyone who liked me for me, and not the money I had, I'd give anything for that." Said Trina.

"Ha, if it's gonna happen, it'll happen." Said Andre. "Well, I gotta get back to the costume store."

Robbie then ran up. "Andre, did you dress her like a baby yet?" He asked.

"Uh..." Started Andre.

"You ass, get out of here!" Yelled Trina as she beat Andre away with her handbag.

"Ah!" Yelled Andre as he ran off.

"Freak." Said Trina as she put her sunglasses down and left.

At the studio, Robbie was working on a scene. He was right in the middle of a shooting when the doctor walked up. "Ha, Robbie." He said casually.

"Cut!" Yelled Martin.

"Doc, I'm kinda busy, what is it?" Asked Robbie.

"About that surgery, I'm gonna need, like, all the money right now, cause I'lve had people get surgeries, and not pay for em', I don't want it to happen again." Said the doctor.

"Fine, here ya go." Said Robbie as he payed him. "Whatever gets Cat back to normal."

"Whatever gets me money." Said the doctor as he walked off.

"Who was that?" Asked Mark.

"You don't know him." Said Robbie.

"I bet I do!" Yelled Mark.

"Well he's a doctor..." Started Robbie.

"Nope." Said Mark.

Back at the apartment, Tori and Jade were talking. "Wow, after all this, we can finally be happy with each other." Said Jade.

"Ya, there's just one thing, what about the baby?" Asked Tori.

"Ya, I guess you're right, well, no matter what it is, we should find some sensible home for it." Said Trina.

"That'll be easy, as long as it's not Sinjin, we can keep it here, and take care of it." Said Tori.

"What, Tori, you don't have to..." Started Jade.

"Yes I do, Jade it's your first child, I'm your partner, and what you want matters to me. My job only has me away at night, so I can watch it while you work." Said Tori.

"Oh Tori, thanks." Said Jade as she hugged her. "I'm going in tomorrow, to get some tests done, at this point we should be able to tell everything about it." Said Jade. "We'll make that baby very happy." Stated Jade.

"Yes it will, as long as it has two parents, who love it." Said Tori.

"That's right." Said Jade as she hugged her.

That night, Tori was at the night club, and was dancing on the pole. "Woo, woo!" Yelled the men.

"Woo, ha!" Yelled a man at Robbie.

"No, I have a girlfriend, she's coming out of her mind altering coma soon." Said Robbie.

"I understand." Said the man.

Tori finished dancing, and went to go sit down, until a man walked up to her. "Excuse me, aren't you Tori Vega?" Asked the man.

"Yes I am." Said Tori.

"I, am, well my name isn't important. You have become quite famous in the past twenty-four hours, the publicity you have gotten is astounding, and you and your partner are the hottest thing in the news, which is exactly what I need." Said the man.

"What are you saying?" Asked Tori.

"I am sponsoring a program, we need a fresh new singer to go on our first expedition, to the moon, the first singer in history. It's going to be very public, very expensive, so in order to make it as big as possible, we need one of the biggest people in the music business, and that's you." Said the man.

"What me, I..." Started Tori.

"You would be perfect, it pays well, be sure to spark your career, and a six month trip into space." Stated the man.

"Six months? No, I can't, you see my partner's baby is coming in four months, I have to hel..." Started Tori.

"Tori, this is a once in a life time offer, this will make you famous, won't you think about it?" Asked the man.

"It, is an incredible offer." Said Tori.

"Great, call me soon." Said the man as he left.

"Uh." Said Tori.

"Ha, who was that?" Asked Robbie. Tori walked right by him. "Okay."

The next day at the hospital, the doctor had just brought Cat in. "Alright, here she is, you won't see her again for seventy-two hours." Said the doctor.

"Oh, I'll miss you." Said Robbie.

"Ha, good luck Cat." Said Andre.

"Wish me luck, I'm doin' the surgery." Said the doctor.

"Ha guys." Said Trina.

"Trina, what are you doing here?" Asked Robbie.

"I took today off, I thought I should be here, in case this is the last ti, well, I just wanted to be sure I saw Cat." Said Trina.

"Thanks Trina." Said Robbie.

"Alright, see you then." Said the doctor as he wheeled her in.

"Well, it's gonna be a long wait." Said Robbie as he, Trina and Robbie sat down.

"See you guys." Said Andre as he left. They just watched him go.

Back at the house, Tori was pacing back and forth. Jade walked in. "Ha Tori, I got the tests back." She said.

"Oh good, Jade, I..." Started Tori.

"Wait, me first, okay, I have good news, bad news, and more good news." Said Jade.

"Glad somebody does." Said Tori.

"Ya, now, the good news is, the baby is just fine, it is mine, and it's not Sinjin." Said Jade.

"Oh, good." Said Tori.

"The bad news is, the baby will only have one eye." Said Jade.

"What!" Yelled Tori.

"Ya, but don't worry, we have a donor lined up, it can be all fixed up, live just like a two eyed baby." Said Jade.

"Oh good, Jade, I have to tell y..." Started Tori.

"Wait, the best news, it's a girl!" Said Jade.

"...A, girl." Said Tori in a touched voice.

"Ya, a baby girl, I always wanted a daughter, and now I have it. I never thought anyone could have it all, but I do." Said Jade. "A daughter, a great career, and you." She said.

"Jade, I have to tell you." Said Tori as the two sat down.

"Ya." Said Jade.

"I met a man last night, he told me about this publicity thing, they're sending a young performer to the moon, the first one ever, they want me to." Said Tori.

"You, that's great Tori." Said Jade.

"No, Jade, it's in two days, I'll be gone for six months." Said Tori.

"Six months, but the baby..." Started Jade.

"I know, Jade, I had to tell you, but I'm not gonna do it." Said Tori.

"Yes you are, you have to, I'd never forgive myself if I didn't let you, when you come back we can be together, take care of the baby." Said Jade.

"I, are you sure?" Asked Tori.

"I'm sure." Said Jade as she kissed her. "It'll all be fine."

"Thanks Jade." Said Tori.

"No problem." Said Jade.

Two days later, Robbie and Trina were at the hospital, they had been there for about a half hour that day. "I hope things are going well, the doctor said it'd be done by now, I hope she's fine." Said Robbie.

"I'm sure she will be, you know, you've been friends for years, I never thought you two would end up together." Said Trina.

"Ya, it's weird how things work out, I mean at first Tori and Jade couldn't stand each other, now, well you know, it's weird." Said Robbie.

"Ya, I just wish there was somebody out there for me." Said Trina.

"I'm sure there is, how can there not be, I mean you're pretty, nice, who wouldn't want to be with you?" Asked Robbie.

"That's kind, at least we have friends like each other, to be there when things get tough." Said Trina.

"That's right." Said Robbie.

The doctor then came out. "Ha, there were some complications, it's gonna be another two or three days." Said the doctor.

"What, is she gonna be okay?" Asked Robbie.

"We don't know, we'll just have to wait and see." Said the doctor as he left.

"Oh, oh wow, how could this happen, we were gonna be so happy, and now..." Started Robbie.

Trina put her arm around him. "She'll be okay." She said.

"You think so?" Asked Robbie.

"I know it, this is too good a thing to be messed up, trust me." Said Trina.

"I do." Said Robbie.

On the ship, Tori was sitting there, looking out the window. "Oh Jade, I hope you'll be alright." She said. She watched space go by.

That night, the two were sitting at the hospital, waiting. Andre walked in. "Oh god, oh my god." He said.

"Andre, what is it?" Asked Trina.

"Oh my god, I got a call, Jade, Tori, Tori's dead." Said Andre.

"What?" They asked together.

"The ship, something went wrong, no air, didn't make it back, Tori's dead, she's dead." Said Andre.

"Oh no, hu." Said Andre.

"I don, Andr..." Started Trina.

"No, it's okay, I'll be right back." Said Andre as he walked off.

"Oh, Robbie, she's dead, what do we do?" Asked Trina.

"I don't know, oh Trina, Trina." Said Robbie.

"Oh, thanks, hu, she, she was my only sister, hu, I don't know, how I'm gonn, Robbie." Said Trina.

"Oh, Trina." Said Robbie.

"Oh, where did Andre go?" Asked Trina.

"He just went into that room there, I, Andre!" Yelled Robbie.

"Andre!" Yellled Trina. They ran into the room, and found Andre, he had stabbed himself in the heart with a scalpel, he was dead. "Oh god, Andre." Said Trina.

"Ah, ha ha, ah!" Yelled Robbie as he jumped to grab at the scalpel.

"No, dammit Robbie!" Yelled Trina. "Calm down, calm down, I know, he's gone, we have to stay together, without the other, what will we do?" She asked.

"I, I guess you're right, why him, why did he..." Started Robbie.

"Calm down, hu, Tori's gone, Andre, at least Cat..." Started Trina.

"Oh, she's gone, I know it, she won't be able to take all this if she 's okay anyhow." Said Robbie.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Said Trina as she put her arm on him.

"Thanks, thank you." Said Robbie. He looked in her eyes, she looked in his, and they kissed.

To be continued, by you. There are only three chapters left, and only you can finish this story. All your review material **will** be used.

Citations go to: Tynkerbell2356, DramaHunny101, Boris Yeltsin, and SeddieShortBus


	6. Your Star 6

Victorious

Your Star

**Part Seven: A New Beginning**

_It had been two days since the news had come in that Tori had died and Andre had killed himself. Now things weren't going as easy for the group as they had been, but they were also very different now._

Robbie had just gotten back to the school from filming, and walked up to Trina. "Ha Trina." He said.

"Ha honey." Said Trina as she walked up and kissed him. "Have you seen Jade, how's she doing?" Asked Trina.

"She's getting along, she's gonna need us when her baby's born, but she's fine." Said Robbie.

"Good, how are you doing, I mean, Andre..." Started Trina.

"I'm doing fine, I'm worried about you, I mean, Tori was your sister, are you..." Started Robbie.

"Robbie, I'm fine, we can't live in the past, as long as I'm with you. I didn't mea..." Started Trina.

"Trian it's okay, Cat is probably not gonna make it, I wouldn't want to be with anyone but you." Said Robbie.

"Thanks Robbie, I always wanted somebody who would always be there for me, I never thought it would be you." Said Trina.

"Ha, I never thought any girl would like me, not Cat, and especially not anybody like you, didn't think I was good enough." Said Robbie.

"Ha, don't sell yourself short, it's only been two days, and so far you're a pretty great guy, I love you." Said Trina as she kissed him.

Jade walked up casually as they kissed. "Ha guys."

"Ya hi Jade." Said Robbie.

"How're you doing?" Asked Trina.

"Alright, I mean, Tori's gone, I'll just have to accept it." Said Jade.

"Don't worry Jade, we'll help all we can with the baby, we'll make sure you're alright." Said Robbie.

"Thanks guys, I've been thinking for so long on what to name the baby, I think I'm gonna name it after Tori." Said Jade. "What do you think?" She asked.

"That sounds great." Said Jade. "Hu, four months away, but it'll be September, you'll be so busy with fliming..." Started Jade.

"Don't worry about it Jade, your baby is more important." Said Robbie.

"Ya, and after all you've done for, well we're happy to do it." Said Trina.

"Thanks guys, I gotta get to a shooting, have a nice day." She said as she began to walk off. "Oh, and, good luck with each other."

"Thanks." Said Trina. She kissed Robbie again.

At the studio, Robbie was shooting a scene when Martin walked up to him. "Ha, you, I heard about your new relationship, I'm so happy for you." Said Martin.

"What, how did you know?" Asked Robbie.

"I've been watching you, I want to get to know my workers, I'm so proud. You know you've only been here for four months, but now I kinda feel like you're my son, congrats." Said Martin.

"Thanks." Said Robbie. His phone rang. "Oh it's her. Hello?" He said. He looked at Martin.

"..."I'm gonna leave." Said Martin as he left.

"Ha Trina." Said Robbie.

"Ha Robbie, how's it going?" She asked.

"Could be better, the director thinks I'm his son." Said Robbie.

"Too bad, Robbie, I have a little suprise for you, meet me as soon as you're done at my apartment." Said Trina.

"Oh, what is it?" He asked.

"If I told you it wouldn't be much of a suprise." Said Trina.

"Alright, see you then." Said Robbie.

"Alright, by." Said Trina as she hung up. "Ah, and he will be suprised, ha ha." Said Trina as she leaned back on her bed.

"By." Said Robbie. A bullet went through his phone. "Hu!"

"Shoot out!" Yelled Mark.

"Uh oh, ah!" Yelled Robbie as he ran out of the way and jumped under a trailer.

"Ah!" Yelled the people as they got shot.

"Oh, this is bad." Said Martin.

At Trina's apartment, Trina was working on her hair when Jade walked in. "Ha Trina." Said Jade.

"Jade, what are you doing here?" Asked Trina frantically.

"I just came to drop off your handbag, you left it at my apartment, about two weeks ago." Said Jade.

"Thanks." Said Trina as she took the handbag.

"So, when's Robbie coming over?" Asked Jade.

"Soon, so could you please..." Started Trina.

"Alright, see ya later, good luck." Said Jade.

"Thanks." Sadi Trina, confused.

Jade walked out the door, and Robbie ran in. "Trina!" He yelled.

"Robbie, what happened?" She asked.

"There was a shoot out at the studio, everybody's dead!" He yelled.

"What, everybody?" Trina asked.

"All of them, I was the only survivor, oh I'm so upset, what was the suprise you wanted me to come over for?" Asked Robbie.

"Uh, nothing." Said Trina.

"Okay, I gotta get some ice for my forehead." Said Robbie as he left. "Oh, damn."

"Oh damn." Said Trina.

The next day Trina was on the phone with Jade. "Ya Jade, he's coming over in a hour, ya, I'm so excited, I'll tell you all the details, ya, no I'm not taping it, ya by." Sadi Trina as she hung up. "Wow, this is a big deal, maybe I need to do something special, what do I wear?" She asked herself. She ran out of the house.

Later, Robbie was walking down the street, and a hobo walked up to him. "Ha, gimme your shoes!" He yelled.

"What, no way, what will I walk in?" Asked Robbie.

"Give, me, your shoes!" Yelled the hobo.

"Whoa hobo man, why don't you just calm down, an..." Started Robbie.

"Ah!" Yelled the hobo as he jumped on Robbie and began beating him.

"Ah!" Screamed Robbie.

At the apartment, Trina was there, dressed in black leather, just like a gangster. "Ah, Robbie, are you in for it." She said.

Robbie walked in, he was all beaten up. "Uh, Trina." He waved.

"Oh god, what now?" She asked.

"Some hobo mugged me for my shoes, damn hobos." He said.

"Oh, ha ha." Said Trina as she sat and cried.

"Ha what's wrong?" Asked Robbie.

"Ah, I, plan all this for you, for us, and something always comes along to ruin it, maybe it's not meant to be." She said.

"Sure it is, ha why are you wearing that?" Asked Robbie.

"That was my suprise, I wanted to invite you over, so we could, well, consemate our relationship." Said Trina. "But now you're here, and you're all beaten up, maybe..." Started Trina.

"Trina, calm down, this is meant to be, love is never easy, just calm down." He said as he kissed her.

"Oh Robbie." They continued to kiss. They layed back on the bed. "Oh, don't worry, not my first time." Said Trina.

"It is mine." Said Robbie.

"Ya I figured." Said Trina as they continued to kiss.

A few days later, Robbie was sitting at Jade's apartment, when his phone rang. "Hello?" He asked.

"Robbie, this is, the doctor." Said the doctor.

"Doc, what is it?" He asked.

"It's about Cat, she's made a full recovery, and she'll be awake in a few hours, if you wanna come by." Said the doctor.

"Ah, thanks doc." Said Robbie as he hung up.

"Who was that?" Asked Jade as she walked in.

"That was the doctor, he says Cat is back to normal, she'll be awake in a few hours." Said Robbie. "She'll want to be with me."

"And, you're with Trina." Said Jade.

"Ya, oh Jade what do I do?" Ha asked sadly.

"Calm down, oh I don't know." Said Jade.

Trina then walked in. "Ha guys!" She said.

"Trina, the doctor called, Cat's okay, and I have to go and meet her." Said Robbie.

"Just, don't do that." Said Jade.

"So, Cat's back to normal?" Asked Trina.

"Ya." Said Robbie. "What do we do?"

"Well, it was nice while it lasted, she needs you more than I do." Said Trina.

"Trina, I have never felt, with Cat, the way I have felt with you, you're the one I love, not her, but how do I tell her?" He asked.

"I don't know, we'll think of something on the way, come on." Said Trina as they walked off.

Jade just sat there. "Well by." She said.

At the hospital, Jade Trina and Robbie had just walked in. "There you are." Said the doctor.

"Doc, where is she?" Robbie asked.

"She's right in here, come on." Said the doctor.

They walked into the surgery room. "Ha guys." Said Cat as they walked in.

"Hi Cat." Said Robbie.

"Ya hi." Said Trina.

"Oh Robbie, I've missed you so much." Said Cat. "Hi Trina."

"Ha Cat." Said Robbie as she hugged him. "Cat, Tori and Jade got together, but Tori's dead now, and Andre's dead, all of it." Said Robbie.

"Tori's dead, and Andre, what about Beck, the trial?" Asked Cat.

They won, they told, well I told the world that they're together, now Jade's famous, Beck's dead, he killed himself." Said Robbie.

"Oh, and Tori?" Asked Cat.

"She went into space, she died there, now it's just the four of us." Said Robbie.

"Oh, this is aweful, but, at least I have you, we can finally be together, I love you." Said Cat as she kissed him.

"Cat, I have to tell you..." Started Robbie.

"Robbie, no." Said Trina. "Not now."

"Okay." Said Robbie.

Jade then ran in. "Guys! I just got a call, they found Tori off the shore of San Francisco, she's alive!" Yelled Jade.

"Hu?" They all said.

To be continued, by you. There are only two more chapter left, and only you can decide how it will end, your ideas **will** be used.

Citations go to: DramaHunny101, Boris Yeltsin, and Pen10


	7. Your Star 7

Victorious

Your Star

**Part Eight: Then and Now**

_It had been three days, it was now June 4th, about six months since all of this had began, since the day Jade had had sex with Beck and found out she was meant for Tori, since Robbie and Cat first saw each other in the way he and Trina now see each other, and since their careers had changed their lives. It had been six months, and they were soon about to realize just how much their lived had changed._

Jade, Trina and Robbie were sitting outside Jade's apartment, and were waiting for Tori to arrive home. Cat then walked up. "Ha guys, Robbie, why didn't you tell me you were all coming here?" She asked.

"Uh, must have slipped his mind." Said Trina.

"Ya, must have." Said Robbie.

"So, I can't believe Tori's alive, even though I only knew she was dead for a few minutes before you told me she was alive." Said Cat.

"Nicely said." Said Jade sarcastically.

"So, how do you think she survived?" Asked Robbie.

"Bet I could think of a way, hold on..." Started Trina.

"This could be a while." Said Cat.

"I forgot what a bitch she was." Said Robbie.

"What?" Said Cat.

"Nothing." Said Robbie.

A car pulled into the dirveway. Tori got out of the car. "Ha guys." She said.

"Tori!" Yelled the group. They ran up and hugged her.

"Ha, what about the guy who drove her here?" Asked the man as he got out of the car.

"Beck's dad, what are you doing here?" Asked Trina.

"I need to do something since my lawyering job fell through, so now I'm a cheufer, I have good feelings about it." Said Beck's dad.

"Oh Beck's dad, your son is dead, he killed himself in our apartment, I think it had something to do with me." Said Jade.

"That's okay, I never liked him much anyway." Said Beck's dad.

"Tori, how did you survive that, however it is people think you died?" Asked Cat.

"She's been out for a while." Said Robbie.

"Well, the ship was running out of oxygen, so they didn't know what to do, people were running all around, then I fell into some lower chamber of the ship, it broke off, and crashed to earth, luckily in the ocean." Said Tori.

"Wow, that must have been some ride." Said Trina.

"Ya, it was." Said Tori, laughing.

"I'm glad you have happy lives." Said Beck's dad as he put on his hat. "See ya." He said as he left.

"Oh Tori, I'm so glad you're back." Said Jade as she hugged her. "I was so upset, I was going to name the baby after you, but I guess now I'll have to think of something else." Said Jade.

"Oh thank you, when I was up there, adn everything was so frantic, all I could think of was coming back here, to all this, to Jade, and, Cat, you and Robbie, and Trina, Andre, all of you." Said Tori.

"Ya." Said Robbie.

"Tori, Robbie is dead, he killed himself." Said Trina.

"What, why?" Asked Tori sadly.

"You were dead, he thought Cat was dead, that's why." Said Trina.

"Oh my god." Said Tori as she covered her mouth. "What else, is there anything else?" She asked.

"Well..." Started Robbie.

"We'll tell you later." Said Trina. "But really, we're glad that you're back, see ya." Said Trina as they left.

"Oh, Trina, but isn't this good, we can be together, and the baby, oh, we should be happy, why aren't we?" Asked Tori.

"I don't know, everything seems to be falling apart again, but it shouldn't be, you're back, we can raise the baby together, Beck's gone, but, now Andre's dead, and Cat's back, uh, but Robbie loves Trina now." Said Jade.

"What, Robbie adn Trina?" Asked Tori. "What are you talking about?"

"When they were in the hospital, and they thought Cat was gone, you were gone, Andre was dead, Trina and Robbie were alone, with each other, they were there for the other, they fell in love." Said Jade. "And now, Cat's back, and and..." Started Jade.

"Jade, calm down, just, don't worry, we can take this one thing at a time, it's okay." Said Tori.

"Alright, hu, I'll calm down." Said Jade. "Why can't things just go easy for us, I guess I shouldn't complain, I mean, just a little while ago, I was living, well, waiting, on Beck, cooking for him, cleaning for him, having sex, for him, and the whole time, all I could think of was you, it's definately better now, no matter what happens." Said Jade. She went in and hugged Tori.

"Ah Jade, you're the best, don't worry, we'll work all this out, we always have, no matter what." Said Tori.

"I know." Said Jade.

At Robbie's house, he was sitting on the couch, between Trina and Cat, they were watching T.V. "So Robbie, I was thinking, we've been together for, well, technically six months now, maybe we should talk about our first time having sex." Said Cat.

"Oh god!" Yelled Trina. "Sorry, I wasn't listening."

"I don't know Cat, there's so much going on, I mean with, you know, and, na, I don't know." Said Robbie.

"Robbie, is something on your mind?" Asked Cat.

"Uh, no, not really, ya, ya there is." Said Robbie.

"Well, what is it?" Asked Cat.

"Uh..." Started Robbie.

"Robbie." Whispered Trina.

"Uh, Trina, I think I should talk to Cat alone." Said Robbie.

"Okay." Said Trina as she got up and left.

"What is this Robbie, what's wrong?" Asked Cat.

"Cat, this isn't easy for me to say. When, me and Trina were in the hospital, and we thought Tori was dead, and, Andre was dead, and, we thought you were gone, we..." Started Robbie.

"You well in love with her, right?" Asked Cat.

"Ya, and, I know you and I, had been together for the past five months, but, the way, I felt then, when I was with Trina, I have never felt with anyone else in my life." Said Robbie. "I know, it's not fair to you, maybe, we should talk about this, and, work it ou..." Started Robbie.

"Robbie, we've been friends longer than anything, you cared for me when you didn't have to, all that matters to me, is that you're happy, I'll find somebody else, Trina loves you, and you love her, it's alright." Said Cat.

"Are you sure, I mean, we were so happy together, what about you?" Asked Robbie.

"Robbie, don't worry about me, I can do just fine on my own, I had my time with you, and it was great, and it let me know that if I never need help, I'll have you." Said Cat.

"That's right." Said Robbie. "Now, Trina and I are happy, Tori and Jade are together, what about you?" Asked Robbie.

"Don't worry, something will come up, I'll find somebody, until then I'm just fine being with you four." Said Cat.

"Glad to hear it." Said Robbie as he hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you and Trina." Said Cat.

"Ya, we get along great, and she makes me feel confident." Said Robbie.

"Robbie are we leaving!" Yelled Trina from the hall.

"Coming!" Yelled Robbie as he got up to leave. "See ya." Said Robbie.

"By." Said Cat.

"Come on!" Yelled Trina.

"I'm coming!" Yelled Robbie.

Later the next day, Jade was driving back from her day at the studio. She was going down the road, when a car swerved on to her lane of the road. She swerved to avoid it, and her car smashed into a tree. "Ah!" Yelled Jade as the dashboard crashed into her stomach. The air bag shot out in her face. "Ah, s***!" She yelled. She struggled to get her face out of the airbag, which was suffocating her. "Hu!" She gasped. The hood of the car was now on fire. "Ah, dammit!" She yelled. She moved over to the door, which was crushed in. "Ah, dammit!" Yelled Jade as she smashed her head against the window. The fire grew closer to the driver seat. She smashed the window again, and again until it broke. Then she climbed out the window, clutching her stomach. "Hu, hu, oh!" She gasped as she fell on the ground.

At the house, Tori was looking throught some magazines. "Uh, where is Jade?" She asked.

Jade walked in. "Hu, hi Tori." Said Jade.

"Jade where were you, you didn't come home yesterday." Said Tori. "Did something happen?"

"No, nothing, nothing, god! There was, a little accident, with my car, I just slept there, but I'm fine, really." Said Jade.

"An accident, what happened?" Asked Tori.

"I, hit a tree, it's nothing!" Yelled Jade.

"Are you sure you're okay, Jade?" Asked Tori.

"Ah, God's sakes, I broke a nail, dammit!" Yelled Jade. "Ah hu hu!" She cried. She leaned against the wall and fell on the floor. "Ah, oh!"

"Jade, what's wrong?" Asked Tori.

"This, pain, in my stomach, all over, what is this?" She asked.

"Jade, you're in labor, that's what this is." Said Tori.

"No, it's not due for three more months." Said Jade.

"Well that doesn't matter, come on, we have to get to the hospital." Said Tori. "Come on, head for the car, I'll call the hospital, and, I'll get Robbie, and, Trina and Cat." Said Tori. "Go on."

"Alright, oh!" Groaned Jade.

At the hospital, Trina and Robbie had just arrived. "Tori, what's going on?" Asked Trina.

"I don't know, she went into labor, and the birth is already happening, they don't know what it is." Said Tori. "Where's Cat?"

"I don't know, I tried to call her and she wasn't home, I hope she's alright." Said Robbie.

Cat then ran in. "Robbie, I've been looking all over for you, I was just in a meeting." Said Cat.

"For what!" Asked Trina sourly.

"I sent in an audition tape for my acting, I got a job offer on a new show, they want me to start next month." Said Cat.

"That's great." Said Robbie.

"It's in New York, I'll be there all year until summers, I'll have to leave Hollywood Arts." Said Cat. "Robbie..." She started.

"Cat, you should go for it, this is a once in a life time offer, do it." Said Robbie.

"Really, thanks, Tori, Trina..." Started Cat.

"Ya, whatever." Said the two.

"Alright, I'll do it, so, what are you all doing here?" She asked.

"Jade's giving birth." Said Trina.

"What, really, that's great, you know, for the past six months things have been so hard, but I'm glad they're finally working out." Said Cat.

The doctor, the same one, walked out. "Would you like to come in, I have to talk to you." He said. They all walked into the maternity ward, confused.

"Doc, what is it?" Asked Tori.

"There were some complications, with the birth, we assume there was some sort of accident, was there?" Asked the doctor.

She said something about a car accident, what's wrong?" Asked Tori.

"Please, come in." Said the doctor as he opened the door to Jade's room. Jade was lying in the hospital bed, in tears.

"Jade, what's wrong?" Asked Trina.

"I, hu, it ca..." Started Jade. She began crying again.

"Jade, what's wrong, what happened?" Asked Tori.

"The baby, hu, it's, hu, de..." Started Jade. She cried again.

"Her child was a still born, we assume it was killed in the accident, I'm sorry." Said the doctor.

"Jade, I'm sorry." Said Cat.

"Is there anything we can do?" Asked Robbie.

"No, I don't know, hu, hu hu, I don't know." Said Jade.

"Jade." Said Tori.

"Tori, I, I, ha ha." Cried Jade.

The nurse walked over, carrying Jade's daughter, wrapped in a blanket. "I'm sorry, you'll have to name the baby." Said the nurse.

"I, I don't know, June, it's June, hu." Jade began to cry again. "Junebug, ah ha ha." She began to cry again, only now it was deeper, and she couldn't stop.

They all just watched, in sadness. "I think you should leave." Said the doctor.

"Okay, by Jade." Said Tori.

"By, ha ha!" Cried Jade. The group left the room.

To be continued, by you. The next chapter is the final chapter of "Your Star, and will be typed at 6:45 p.m, Central Time, on March 21, so send in your final reviews on how to end the story before 6:45 p.m, Monday night. All of your final ideas **will **be used, thank you for your reviews, and get ready for your ending of "Your Star."

Citations go to: DramaHunny101, and Boris Yeltsin.


	8. Your Star 8

Victorious

Your Star

**Part Nine: Death and Afterword**

_It had been three days since Jade had given birth to her still born child, and now the entire group was going through tough times, coping with Jade's loss. Things had changed a lot in the past few weeks, but they were assured that by this point that it could not get much worse._

Robbie and Trina were sitting at Trina's apartment when Cat walked in. "Ha, is Tori here yet?" She asked.

"No not yet." Said Trina.

"Oh, I came to say good-bye, I mean I'm not leaving until tomorrow, but I wanted to be sure I saw everybody before then." Said Cat.

"I'm gonna really miss you Cat." Said Robbie.

"And I'll miss you too." Said Cat as she hugged him. "Trina, I'll miss you."

"Ya, I guess I'll miss you too." Said Trina. Cat shook her hand. Trina pulled her in and hugged her. "Cat, oh, we've been friends for years, and now you're leaving, I'll miss you." She said.

"Thanks Cat, I know this whole thing is awkward, but, good luck, with you and Robbie, I hope you'll be very happy together." Said Cat.

"Thanks Cat, good luck with your career, see you next summer." Said Robbie.

"Thanks, I gotta go, see you tomorrow." Said Cat as she left.

"I'm gonna miss her, and I guess so are you." Said Robbie. "That hug..." He started.

"That was just a sudden, spur friend thing, I hope." She said. "I hope this gay thing's not contagious." Said Trina.

"How do you think Jade's doing?" Asked Robbie.

"We'll find out soon, Tori's coming over, she's moving in, wants to see what they'll be dealing with." Said Trina.

"Won't this be kind of, weird, you know, with us, and them here?" Asked Robbie.

"Don't worry, they'll be all the way across the apartment, we won't have any problems." Said Trina.

Tori walked in. "Ha, I think I saw Cat, was she here?" Asked Tori.

"Du, I mean yes." Said Robbie.

"So, this is your apartment, it's nice." Said Tori.

"Thanks, you and Jade'll be in that room, on the other side of the living room, it's small but you'll like it." Said Trina. "I hope you'll be happy here."

"We will be, thanks for letting us stay here, I mean with Jade, she won't be able to work, and I can't afford the apartment, I..." Started Tori.

"Don't worry about it, Trina's perfectly happy doing this." Said Robbie.

"Ya, and I really do, it's not just one of his jokes." Said Trina. "So how's Jade doing?"

"Oh, not too good, it's been three days and she's no better than she was in the delivery room, this is really hard on her, she might have to look into some kind of therapy." Said Tori.

"I hope things will get better for her, I mean, after all you've been through, and then this, it's just not easy for us." Said Robbie.

"No it's not, I'm sure it'll get better soon, I hope." Said Tori.

"I will, calm down." Said Trina.

"Okay, I gotta get home to see Jade, I'll be back tomorrow, see you then." Said Tori.

"By." Said the two as she left. "So, Trina, when do you think we'll be able to..." Started Robbie.

"I don't know, at least a few more minutes, I put some tea on the stove, eh it can wait." Said Trina as she began to kiss Robbie.

At Tori and Jade's apartment, Tori had just gotten back. "Ha Jade, how's it going?" Asked Tori.

"The same as when you left, what did you assume?" Asked Jade, sourly.

"Jade, I know it's hard, but it's been three days, maybe, we should look into, some kind of therapy." Said Tori.

"Therapy, I don't need therapy, I know what my problems are, I don't need anybody telling me what my problems are." Said Jade.

"Jade, it'll help you." Said Tori.

"No it won't help me, nothing can help me, I'm not having trouble, dealing with all these things, the baby, it's, this life, the life I've been struggling through for the past seventeen years, and especially the last six months, we try, and we try to make things work, but something always comes along to ruin it, I don't know if I want to continue with this." Said Jade sadly.

"Jade, you're under a lot of strain, you're not thinking straight, sure, maybe the past few months have been kind of hard, but it'll get better, it can't keep like this forever, things will smooth out soon, I promise." Said Tori.

"Oh I believe you, but it's after that, that's what I can't stand anymore, the way things get better, it seems like it's getting easier, then it turns around again, just to get worse than it was before." Said Jade. "This life, it builds you up, and then it tears you down again, gives you false feelings of, security, and happyness. It's like, some kind of, shape shifting monster, it seems to get better, but it never does, and it's killing me, it's killing me inside, I can't stand it." Said Jade.

"Jade, calm down, things can be tough at times, but it's not worth taking extreme measures, sometimes, it seems like it's not worth it, but it is, sooner or later we'll catch that break, I'm just not sure when." Said Tori.

"That's the point, we don't know when, or even if it will happen, for all we know it could be years, or it may never come, what about that?" Asked Jade. "It almost makes me laugh, thinking, we could be waiting around, year after year, hard times and hard times, then one day we die, and it's never come, is that what our lives are going to be, what's the point of going on?" Asked Jade.

"Jade, I, I do, I don't know, I just don't." Said Tori.

"That's it Tori, we don't know, I'm tired of not knowing, being uncertain, I want to be sure of something, sure of the results of our actions, just once." Said Jade.

"I know Jade, but, I don't know what to say, we'll start moving in with Trina tomorrow, you want to be alone?" Asked Tori.

"Yes, just, be alone, think things over, thanks Tori, you're a real friend, I wish all this would be better, if just for you." Said Jade.

"Thanks, by Jade." Said Tori.

"By." Said Jade as she layed back on her bed. "Hu." She sighed.

Robbie was all the way in Las Angelas, going home from talking to his agent. "Hu, who would have thought that the twenty minutes of film I made didn't get me anymore publicity, how am I gonna find a job now?" Asked Robbie to himself. Suddenly a strong wind picked up, and Robbie saw a twister outside. "Ah! Twister, what do I do, what do I do, ah!" He yelled. He jumped out of his car, and hid in his ditch. The twister picked up his car. It passed. "Hu, that was close, wow, my life flashed before my eyes, makes me realize what's really important, I think I have an answer." Said Robbie as he headed for his car. "Dammit!"

"That night at Trina's apartment, Tori was talking to her. "Jade seems really depressed, what should I do?" Asked Tori.

"I don't know, you've been able to get through everything that's happened before, but maybe she feels that that's all it's ever going to be, treading with no progression." Said Trina. "I just don't know."

"Well, what if, we thought of something to make it all better, she always wanted a daughter, we could adopt a daughter, that's what we could do, I could talk it over with her, that might solve all this." Said Tori.

"Maybe, talk to Jade, see what she says." Said Trina.

Robbie burst in through the door. "Trina, hi, Tori, get out!" Yelled Robbie.

"I'm out." Said Tori as she left.

Robbie slammed the door behind her. "Trina, I was almost killed by a tornado." Said Robbie.

"Ya I saw it on the news, I thought of you." Said Trina.

"Ya, but when that happened, I thought, what's really important in life, because we're not going to be here forever, so we might as well live, right now." Said Robbie.

"Great idea, can't wait for life to come to you." Said Trina.

"That's right, so, Trina, I know we've only been together for, two weeks, but I've never felt the way I feel with you, and I think I always want to fell like that, don't you?" Asked Robbie.

"I, I guess, Robbie..." Started Trina.

"Wait, I think we should make it happen, you feel it, I fell it, what do you say?" Asked Robbie.

"Uh, this is so fast, I do..." Started Trina.

"Great, here, I picked this up on my way here, thought it might look good on you." Said Robbie.

"Robbie, wait. There's no need to be rash, I mean we feel like this now, won't we feel the same in a few years?" Asked Trina.

"If that's true, why wait years, when we could spend those years together, living, like we should?" Asked Robbie.

"I, Robbie, I, guess, but, now, I..." Started Trina.

"Why not?" Asked Robbie.

"I guess you're right, if, we could have a good thing why wait for it, alright, let's do it." Said Trina.

"Alright." Said Robbie. The two sat on the couch.

"So, this is really going to happen, finally?" Asked Trina.

"Guess so." Said Robbie. "We're gonna be so happy together, years and years, this is great." Said Robbie.

"You're right, guess all of what we've been through has been worth it, glad we stuck to it." Said Trina.

"Me to." Said Robbie as he kissed her.

At the house, it was nearly midnight when Tori got in. "Jade, Jade are you up?" She asked. "Jade, I'm sorry I'm late, I was with Trina, an, Jade?" Asked Tori. She walked into the room, and saw Jade lying, asleep. "Okay, night Jade." Said Tori. She went to sleep on the couch, to not disturb Jade.

Jade lay awake in the bed, looking in Tori's direction. "Hu, ha." Sighed Jade.

The next day, Tori was drinking some coffee when Jade walked in. "Hi Tori." She said.

"Jade, hi, how did you sleep?" Asked Tori.

"It's been better, but what does that matter now?" She asked.

"Jade, I know, but I think I have a solution, something that'll make this all better, something to make us all happy, why don't we adopt?" Asked Tori.

"Adopt, I've always wanted a daughter, yes, it would make me feel better, for the moment, one moment doesn't matter, we'll still have to face all the others, I don't know if I can anymore, it's a fine idea, thank you." Said Jade.

"Jade, please just consider it." Said Tori.

"I've been considering, a lot for the past three days, maybe when I find time, I will, or maybe not, I'm not sure yet." Said Jade.

"Okay, I'm going out, to see Trina and Robbie, I'll be back at noon, Jade, think about it." Said Tori.

"I will, by Tori." Said Jade.

"By." Said Tori as she started to leave.

"Tori." Said Jade. She went up and kissed her. "Tell Cat I said good-bye, and good luck." Said Jade.

"I will." Said Tori.

"And, tell Robbie, and Trina, I said hi, and, just, that they've been great friends." Said Jade.

"Yes." Said Tori.

"And, thank you, for all you've done, you've been a great friend, and I love you, like I've never loved before. The times we've had together were the best of my life. Thank you, for that, and, I hope you'll be very happy, don't give up, it's out there for you, thank you." Said Jade.

"Thanks, Jade." Said Tori.

"I love you." Said Jade as she kissed Tori.

"I love you too, by Jade." Said Tori.

"By." Said Jade. Tori left. Jade went to sit down. "Hu." She sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

At Trina's apartment, when Tori arrived, her and Robbie were there. "Ha guys." Said Tori.

"Tori, I'm glad you're here." Said Trina.

"Why?" Asked Tori.

"We're getting married." Said Robbie.

"What, really, all of the sudden?" Asked Tori.

"Ya, we figured, why wait for life to happen, we're going to start living in the present, so, we're doing it." Said Trina.

"Well, that's great." Said Tori. "Is Cat here, I didn't miss her did I?" Asked Tori.

"No, you didn't." Said Cat as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Cat, did you hear..." Started Tori.

"Yes, I did, and, I want to be happy, but, I'm just gonna go, and maybe when I get back, I'm sorry." Said Cat. "By Tori, wish me luck." Said Cat.

"Good luck, by Cat." Said Tori as she hugged Cat.

"Thanks, by Robbie, Trina." Said Cat.

"By." Said Robbie. He shook her hand.

"By Trina." Said Cat. She shook here hand, and hugged her.

"Ah, thanks Cat, good luck." Said Trina.

"Thanks, I gotta get going, tell Jade I said by." Said Cat.

"I will, she told me to tell you the same thing." Said Tori.

"Thanks, see ya." Said Cat as she left.

"By." Said the group.

"I'm gonna miss her." Said Tori.

"She won't miss us." Said Trina.

"Oh well." Said Robbie.

At the house, Tori walked in. "Ha Jade, Jade, I saw Cat, she said by, Jade?" She called. "I, I saw, Trina and Robbie, they're getting married, really, they, decided to get married, isn't that great, Jade?" She asked. "I, was thinking, we could find a hall, we could make it official, I don't know, if you want to, we could get married, what do you think, you don't have to know right now just think about it." Said Tori. "Jade, Jade!" She yelled. "Where are you, Jade?" She called. "Where are you?"

Later at Trina's house, she was with Robbie, making tea when the phone rang. "Hello, hi Tori, what's wrong?" Asked Trina. "What, really, oh, Tori, don't wor, I don't, Tori, I, we'll be right over, sorry, by." Said Trina as she hung up.

"What's going on?" Asked Robbie.

"It's Jade, she's dead, she hung herself, Tori found her, we have to go, come on." Said Trina as she picked up her bag.

"Ah, bu..." Started Robbie as he headed out.

Later that night, Tori was sitting in the house, on the couch, as Robbie and Trina helped clean out Jade's things. The door bell rang. "No, I got it." Yelled Tori as she answered the door. "You're Laura Brown." Said Tori.

"Yes, I'm Jade's mother." Said Laura.

"Come in." Said Tori as she let her in. "Sorry you had to come out, on such short notice, I found your number." Said Tori.

"That's fine, I caught a plane." Said Laura.

"So that's the monster?" Said Trina.

"It's a terrible thing Ms. Vega, to outlive you're whole family." Said Laura.

"I know, Jade's father is dead." Said Tori. "She, was talking, about, life, and, not wanting to go on, but, it never crossed my mind, I didn't..." Started Tori.

"Oh, it's fine." Said Laura. "We never ask for these things to happen, they just do, we can't control it." Said Laura.

"I, never realized, how fast it could happen, five hours ago she was alive, then I came back, and she wasn't." Said Tori.

"Yes, life is a delicate balanace, it's there one minute, then, the next it's not." Said Laura. "I learened myself, we cannot live in the past, we have to, take life as it comes, live in the moment, every moment, don't let life pass you by." Said Laura.

Tori sat there for a moment. "Thank you for coming, I'm sorry, for your daughter." Said Tori.

"Thank you, and, good luck, I know what she meant to you." Said Laura. She got up and left.

Robbie and Trina stopped to stare at her. Tori walked into her room. She sat on the bed, looked up at the sky and sighed. "Hu!"

It had been five years since that day, Tori was living in Las Angelas, Trina and Robbie had been married for five years now, and Cat had met her husband at their wedding, they got married, and were now married, but it was not going well. Tori was at her home, alone, she never found anyone else. It was a small apartment, she had the money, but she didn't care for a place bigger than she had, for one person it was just fine. She had made a career of her singing, it had happened a year after Jade died, she made it happen. She made life work for her, she didn't live in the past, she often visited Jade's grave though, just as a reminder of the great times that they had. The past cannot be revisited, but the memoried are what she seeked. Without the memoried Jade died in vain. She lived them day and day again, knowing that she was the glory of Jade's life, and she always took pride in that, knowing without her it wouldn't have been worth while. That is why she went back, that's only why. Besides that, the past was the past, she lived in now, for that's all that matters, is the now, is your life, what you make of it. Life is yours to make it, it's your life, your dreams, your star.

**THE END**

Citations go to: Boris Yeltsin, Tynkerbell2356, DramaHunny101, NothingPersonnel, and SeddieShortBus


	9. Accolades

Victorious

Your Star

**Accolades**

I would like to take this final chapter to thank everybody who was associated with the writing of "Your Star." Each idea sent in was used, and this story would never have been possible without you. This story belongs to you as much, maybe even more, as me, and you diserve it. Give yourselves a round of applause, for "Your Star" now has over 800 hits, congradulations. Check the review archeive for "Your Star" to see everyone associated and what they wrote, and to see if you were one of them, you know, if you forgot. Thanks again.

Emerald Dusk, signing off.


End file.
